Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to capturing data associated with an access file. More specifically, the invention relates to detecting a pattern of the accessed file, and capturing the pattern in the form of a navigation profile.
Background
With the development of technology and electronic storage devices, data in various form is generally stored in some form of an electronic storage device. Examples of such data include image data, such as still images and video. Data pertaining to viewing of such files may be tracked and/or recorded. In one embodiment, the captured data can be used to determine the popularity of the file, demographics associated with viewers of the file, and/or recommendations to viewers for viewing the file.
Data files however, are not always viewed in their entirety. For example, a video file may be watched non-continuously and select segments of the file may be skipped while other segments may be viewed more than one time. Accordingly, there is a macroscopic manner in tracking file access, and there is a microscopic manner of ascertaining file access on a segment basis.